The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems and more particularly to a system, method, and computer program product for using a legacy battery in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems, particularly portable information handling systems, often use one or more batteries to provide power to the system. These batteries typically specify a maximum discharge rating. The maximum discharge rating indicates a maximum amount of current, often expressed in amperes, that the system may draw. The use of a battery in excess of its maximum discharge rating over a period of time may cause the battery to fail or may cause other system problems.
As the architectures of information handling systems continue to evolve, additional current may be consumed by these systems. This use of additional current may cause the system to exceed the maximum discharge rating of a battery, particularly where the battery used in the system was designed for a previous system architecture that consumed less power. These batteries, referred to as legacy batteries, may provide cost savings that make their continued use in newer systems desirable.
It would be desirable to be able to use legacy batteries in newer information handling systems even where the newer systems consume more power than previous systems. Accordingly, what is needed is a system, method, and computer program product for using a legacy battery in an information handling system.